Life with Flaming Pyromaniacs
by SutaaFox
Summary: Roxas is starting his new life at university as a student in his dream course only he didnt think would have a roommate, let alone Axel the infamous maniac whos going to turn his life inside out. Oh well rated T for language Akuroku later..i think


Okay this is my first fan fiction so.. I have no idea of how this will go down so reviews please. Disclaimer: its in the title fan-fiction as in made by fans in their minds

Dam it I really don't feel like moving, not in the slightest. Even though today I'm moving out. Jees I hate my bed for being so dam addictingly comfortable, wait I don't even think that's a word oh well. BEEP BEEP SMASH. Well Mr Alarm that's what you get for screaming at me at ten thirty in the morning. Crap now I need go buy a new alarm dam its not even noon yet and Lady Luck already as made my day hell…seriously cut me some slack will you woman.

Well since I'm awake now I better get my ass in gear and finish packing so I don't have to worry about my aunt chewing my ear off.

Swinging my legs I stood up and scooped my room. Not really all that much left to pack since I did box away most of my belongings yesterday so I guess I'll shower and then get the last few things and head. Picking up a random shirt form my chair and some other articles of clothing, I walked to the bathroom to take a nice long hot shower.

I'm pretty lucky my hair dries quickly in comparisons to Soar's. Man his hair takes forever to dry mind you it always did. I strolled back to my room. Speaking of which I wonder how he's coping over there with his journalism, mind you if you want something bad enough you'll do whatever to get it. Ah I feel dizzy again I hate getting excited since I makes my head spin after awhile but starting today I'm one step closer to my dream. A vet student at Twilight university.

Crap I'm doing the space cadet face again good thing no one is here-"ATTACKING GOOD MORNING ROXAS!" and with that I crashed to the floor with my respectable aunt cuddling me like a five year would smother their missing pet. "Mum ..cant breathe.." really for someone so small she possess so much strength.. mind you I'm not really one to talk." But Roxy it's your big day today. Your going to your dream uni studying veterinary medicine yet you deny me of showing my happiness for you." " Fine and stop calling me Roxy " My aunty Tifa never changes, she smiles at others achievements as if they were her own. But I guess that's not a bad thing, mm its nice apart from my oxygen deprived blood crap I forgot to breathe. Seriously who for gets to BREATHE. Putting my arms between my chest and stretching I once again was able to fill my lungs with air. Dam now I'm really light headed now. "You're my little Roxy and that's not going to change for the world ." I love my aunt but the nicknames, not so much. I'm not going to win this debate so I'll let it die for now anyways, oh crap I still have my ps3 to pack I can't live without it that's what got me through all my exams last year. "Tifa I need to finish packing ..""Oh I'll make you some toast for the road while you get the last of your things together" and with that she left the room.

Hm I hope the dorms have televisions in them otherwise I'm screwed. Well maybe I could nick someone's there or…I could just blackmail them oh well I'll cross that bridge when I get there I guess. Lets see, ps3 is boxed, I got my phone and charger in my bag already, my laptop and my trusty mp3 for the road. I'm all set. Lifting my box and bag I trod out the room and down the stairs to see my aunt Tifa standing with toast and strawberry jam all ready to go. Looks like she even got me the outsiders of the loaf, my favourite part, she knows me well. "Here you go just the way you love your toast" while shoving the food in my mouth. "And when you get to Twilight Uni, don't forget to phone me to let us know what things are like over there okays" Opening the door for me, we walked down the path to my black coupe. Its small but I like it, plus it was a present for my birthday last year. Putting the last of my stuff in the passenger seat, I closed the door and hugged my aunt. I'm going to miss her and my uncle Leon, they basically raised me along their own son, my cousin Sora.

"Remember to give us a call later okay and no getting smashed. We aren't there to drag your sorry ass back no drugs but I know your smarter than that now get going you've already wasted enough time here." I though she knew me better than to touch drugs really its totally idiotic and getting smashed! That was Sora, SORA mind you a drunk Sora is karaoke drunktard, my ears were never the same after that night. Dam I've got goose bumps now. Switching the engine on I reversed out the drive and set out on the four and a half drive to Twilight University of which I will be staying for the next few years. They say your college or university years are the best but I guess the only way to find out is to live myself.

So how was it? I know its slow paced but it'll get better once everyone else comes into the picture. So review review review please.


End file.
